I Missed Your Loving Embrace
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: It's been 5 years since their last encounter, and Ben and Gwen have some catching up to do.
A continuation Of INSPECTOR TRUMP and our beloved Chugg

the black ashes fell swiftlie 2 the ground as the massiv bodies of chroist cronkie and donald tromp lie almost lifelessly on the remains of crunk's loveseat. the air is still and a slight new joisian breeze flows through doelands shreded wheat hair. it is peacful here, serene. suddenly, trimps eyes snap open with such a force that he is sent several feet up into the air and smashes upon the ash covered earth. this awakens christie. it is easy to revive him, he has died many times before. trump rubs his soggy eyeholes and rubs his corrugated face. He looks upon the massive mound of meat in front of him, the orange flesh calling 4 him. "bang me-bang me" it pleads. trump crawls on all fours and rubs his nose against the shoulderblade of chroisty. chrunks skin is thick and leathery, it seemed to have had been coocked during the explosion.

"I Love you sweet ass, truimp. you pencil drick feels so gud in my gaping erotik asshole"

"your asshole is the only asshole i will ever want to slide my gecko into"

tromp plants his chapped, raw salmon lips upon christies razor shart thin lips. this hurts the trump, causing him to bleed profoousli onto christies supple cheeks. momma always said not to play with shart!

"score" Christie squelches.

this is what trump lov'd abt chuggs, his sense of humor, his shart stained lips, etc. he knew he could gaze into those eyes forever. then he has epihphany.

"CHRIOST!"

"What/?" christy asks, turning his head so hard he gets whiplash.

turmp stares into cheirsty's blu orbs once again as he says, "I wanna do it. Let's get pregnant."

Nothing could've jubilated the immobile man more. he jumped for joy, shattering his spine in the process. then, he realised

"But-...but-what about the election ma? How cn we get pregnant when we dont even kno if u'll make it alive? cruz..he'll-he;ll kill u!" trump sighed as loud as the wind blows. he knew what he had 2 do. he had to stop all the ghosts from comin thru!

he grabbed chriost''s pudgy fingers, looking into his hazel eyes. "We have to kill Ted Crus"

chrioist took such an intense double take that his stumpy, chode of a neck shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. "fuck!"

"how are we guna do that shug! " christ said inbetween spurts of blud. trump lovingly patted the bloof and grease with a napkin as he spoke

"we must locate his secretion headquarters, i hear is it located in a bible belt" trump said heidonistically.

"we wuld never b allowed 2 enter such a hly land, not looking like this. what a "herculean" task." he learened tht word in english period 4. chroist squonks as he looks down upon his massive hanging gut, it is gross! However, good 4 chroist, he was not aware that trump's gay-dar not only worked for only the sodomites, but for Ted Cruz as well!

"Fear not my precious chugg, for i have this device," trump proceeds to pull an unholy device from his most sinful creavis, his mouth, and spit it into chugg's asshole. Chugg squeezes it out and lets it clank against the ashy earth.  
"What is this? THis thing." Crunk inquires.

"It's how i found you, Chunk" trump says, his eyes squinting so intensely he can hardly see. Turning the device on, trump shrieks "Find Ted Cruz" into the phallic shaped mic. The device immidiately shows the directions 2 find such a man. Chroink gets on all fours and instructs donald to mount him. Chugg begins to dig into the earth, forming a tunnel that will lead the two Republiceins directly into Ted Cruz's asshole.

~~~~~+~+~+~+~~~~~~~~~~~~ Crus home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~_~_~_~_~~~~~~x3

Ted was at home, minding his own busines. H ewas surfing thru the popular blogging site, Tumbsor. It was there that tedd really felt at home. he could freely express his kintype, a worm. AS i speeak, cruz was doing his regular worm routine of lying in the dirt and making sunlight into food. his weak, fragile body withering as he yearned for more shit to consume. when all of a sudden! a large orange man and his boy toy, wrapped around his abdomen, appeared out of the manure!

"Teddy boayh, we're here to end you once and fer all.."

Teddy boayh wimpered and shook in fear, letting his boayhwels expel onto the fresh manure, helping the plants grow and contributing to the ecosystem.

"I jack off to cartoons and i'm a nazi, top kek" cruz wimpers, spreading out his limbs and showing his waifu chart as he waits to get taken advantage of, like in one of his favorite cartoons (Ben 10). "R8 ME! R8 MY TASTES!" He thrusts a picture of Butch Hartman in2 the two mens faces.

"Fucking newfag, shit tier taste" trump shouts as he kicks cruz directly into his mother's garden, destroying the petunias that had just grown. It was in this moment that both tromp and chruggs looked one anothers.

"U thinkin wot im thinkin?" turmp

Christi nodded and procedded 2 strip the scared cruz out of his shirt, undershirt, and mormon underwer. They were gonna dominate the King of the Worms, Ted Cruz.

Christie gets out his leather suit from one of his many folds and aids the young crus into putting it on as trump watches in arousal and dissaray. "Let's get on wid it already!" he gaffs

the leather clad christie hovers towards cruz, determination seering in his eyeholes. hes cuming. cruz is horrified as he watches the massive mound of manmeat come at him at a steady pace. chug cannot control his exceleration so he pathetically crashes into cruz, breaking several of cruz's worm bones. crus writhes on the floor, calling out for uncle max from ben 10.

"Uncle Macks from Ben 10! Help me! Chugg is going to rip my whole ass!" cruz squirms as his ass slowly gets penetrated by chugg's chode. fortunately for cruz, though, chugg's chode was so small that it hardly reached the back of cruz's cervix. what a relief! trump angrily throws the massive cow off of cruz and mounts himself ontop of cruz mumbling "im going to make america great again" over and over again to himself. his blond combover falling into his face, coating itself with his facial sweat.

Cruz takes out a rosary that he altered. instead of jesus and mary on the rosary cruz replaced them with ben 10 characters. cruz began to pray violently to Ben Tennyson and Uncle Max. he wos sinning n he knew it. he didn't want uncle ben 2 think he had found someone else, that he was cheating but….if this wus wrong he didnt want to be right. _I'll deal with it when I'm in the 7th layer of Hell,_ Crus thot. Trump thrusts his long, yet very thin, pencil dick into cruz's pink, supple asshole. it felt like getting poked in the asshole with a very long sewing needle. it fuked so goodly. cruz groans in ectasi. trump begins to accelerate his pace and robotically grind against cruz's flesh hole. cruz felt every organ in his body going into overdrive just to support the blood rush to his penice. All those debates,, FOX, CNN, Pornhub interviews, they were all meaningless in this moment. All he needed now was dik. trump begins to move so fast that his body began to ascend into the spirit realm. he could hear the voice of kaiba call for him as he slowly approached. everything began to blur now, trump shouts and opens his arms up, ready to get crucified. nails begin shooting from chugg's asshole and puncture trup's palms, causing blof 2 spray everywhere. luckily for trump, he crums so hard that a jetstream of his seed explodes inside of cruz, sending him backwards, crucifying himself against cruz's Ben 10 themed crucifix. turmp was fuckin ded (or was he? )n so was cruz. chugg lied on the ground with glossy eyes, his brain is too underdeveloped to understand wha has happened. trump, his lover, was crucified upon a Ben 10 cross and cruz was ded. this all wouldnt've happened if christie piloted Unit 01.


End file.
